In The End
by Beeria
Summary: The happier you are with someone, the further away "Happily Ever Afters" become. AU CloudxAeris and ZackxTifa
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters despite asking Santa very nicely for the past 11 years

**Author's Note: **Well this came about as a youtube video contest thing where you had to make an episode/drama type thing and I thought, you know what, I'll just make a story for it as well. If you want to see the videos I'll have links up on my profile. Only episode 1 is finished just now but I recommend waiting for about Chapter Five of this to avoid spoilers, unless you really dont care, this is after all just a basically a more detailed version of the video's story. When episode 2 is finished more chapters of this story will follow. I will warn you though that episode one has Squall, Rinoa, Tidus and Yuna as the young Zack, Tifa, Cloud and Aeris.

**In the End**

Zack Fair absolutely hated ballroom dancing. He never felt comfortable in the fancy clothes and the music was always so….posh. It just wasn't him at all. Unfortunately, there was always a ball on at some point during the year that all military personnel were to attend.

Sighing with boredom, he leaned back against the pillar and surveyed the room. Unsurprisingly, most of the people he recognised on the dance floor where the ones that always tried to suck up to their commanders. And usually they were told to get a life by said commanders, a thought that made Zack smirk a little.

Then he blinked as he caught sight of a bright white dress in the middle of the room. A young woman, perhaps sixteen at the most, was standing alone in the middle of the floor staring up at the roof. Zack glanced up and back down to her again. The ceiling was clear glass so you could see the night sky easily, something that Zack didn't much care about as he had seen it many times before.

But it suddenly dawned upon him that this girl probably had not ever seen the sky. The lower slums of Midgar never saw the sky because the upper plates covered it completely.

As if sensing his gaze, the girl turned her head towards him and gave him a small smile before holding her pointing finger of her left hand up and tilting her head to the side. Zack blinked at her. Her smile grew a little and she walked towards him.

Now he was what many would call a "ladies-man" and had no trouble whatsoever when it came to women. But as this girl stopped in front of him and stared with her large brown eyes he suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

"Do you want to dance with me? I kind of look stupid on my own right?" she said, raising one eyebrow in a flirtatious manner. Zack swallowed thickly.

"Sure," he answered. She smiled again, showing her perfect white teeth and her eyes seemed to light up. Zack thought as he stared into them, that he could almost detect a hint of crimson among the brown. He did not have time to think much about how pretty she was because she had already grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

"So," he started after a moment. "Are you in the army?"

"No," she replied as she moved her hips right and left, following the music with perfect rhythm. "I'm here with my father – Lieutenant Lockhart."

"Oh."

"Are you a Soldier?"

At last, Zack felt his confidence returning to him and he gave her a large grin. "No Ma'am. I'm Zack Fair, Soldier, First Class." He winked at her for good measure. She raised her eyebrow as she had done before.

"Impressive," she commented coolly as she twirled into him and back out again. "And please! No Ma'am it makes me sound so old! Call me Tifa."

"Tifa," he repeated, testing it. "That's a pretty name." Her smile returned.

"Thank you," she said as she moved forward to finish the dance, clasping her hand with his and bringing their faces just inches apart. The music faded away softly and Zack's grip around her waist unconsciously tightened. She locked eyes with him before they drifted down to his lips. Without thinking, he leaned his head forward but before the kiss had started, a sudden burst of fireworks made him jump and look up.

"Now I hate ballroom dancing for a whole new reason!" he muttered, glaring up as another firework went off. Tifa laughed and stepped back. However, she never let go of his hand.

"Come on," she whispered, pulling him towards her. "Let's go!"

"What? Where?"

"Wherever," she replied with a wink running towards the door to the gardens. When they were outside, Tifa walked to the edge of the top step and took a deep breath.

"It's not much like Nibelheim," she sighed, letting herself fall into a sitting position. "But it is air none the less. I felt like I was going to suffocate in there!"

"Nibelheim?"

"My hometown," she replied. "My father and I just moved from there after he got transferred to this division. I don't like Midgar much it just seems so…dull."

"Yeah, it is depressing," Zack muttered as he joined her. "I come from the countryside as well – Gongaga."

"Oh! Is that near Cosmo Canyon? I've always wanted to visit that place!"

"Yeah," he replied. "And I don't blame you. Cosmo Canyon is a beautiful place."

They fell into an amiable silence for a while, staring out at nothing in particular (mostly because Midgar didn't have much to look at) when Tifa suddenly spoke.

"I probably should have asked this before I asked you to dance but…you're not…I mean… are you …Um, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not yet," he replied looking straight at her as he spoke. Even in the pale moonlight, he could see her cheeks colour just a little. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not yet." Tifa answered with a grin.

* * *

She was, without a single doubt, the most beautiful and perfect woman in the world. And that was absolutely crushing to a ShinRa grunt like him. What would a famous singer ever see in him, Cloud Strife, who was no more than a lowly cadet?

He continued to watch her from the crowd, letting her soft voice carry across to him and imagining that the love she was singing about was about him. Her hair was swept across her face from the light breeze that had suddenly started but even as the cold whipped their faces, nobody took their eyes off the stage.

Many times, he had pictured just walking up to her and telling her, that he was completely and hopelessly in love with her but he was terrified that she would laugh in his face. Not that he would blame her because he was, after all, just a cadet.

As usual, he stayed until the end of her concert. As usual, he built up his courage and stayed with the crowd that would hassle her for autographs. As usual, he would stare like an idiot as she descended the stairs and smiled at her fans.

As usual, he would walk away like the worthless boy he was.

But this time, as he walked away, she passed him with her bodyguards and he dared himself to look up into that flawless face. Her eyes moved slightly to catch his and she smiled the most perfect smile in the world.

"Hi," she greeted pleasantly before turning left with her party. He stopped and stared after her in shock and for a second, he saw her turn her head back in his direction. Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, he summoned his courage once more before taking a deep breath and running after her.

"Aeris!" he cried, causing her and her group to stop dead in their tracks and turn towards him.

"No more autographs!" said a large man, pointing his gun arm threateningly.

"Barret!" Aeris scolded. "Is something wrong?" she asked Cloud.

"I just…"

And without a word and before anyone knew what he was doing, Cloud moved forward, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. It lasted barely a second before her bodyguards wrenched her away but it was a second that Cloud would keep forever.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I just wanted you to know…" He turned to walk away when he heard soft footsteps and a soft poke on his shoulder.

"You know, normally you ask a girl on a date first before you start kissing her."

"I know."

"So?"

"Huh?"

"I'm waiting," she smiled.

"Huh?" Cloud repeated, blinking stupidly. She shook her head slowly.

"For you to ask me out." she said with a suppressed giggle.

"Oh okay," Cloud stated dumbly before realising what he had said and correcting himself. "I mean, I would like to ask if you would like to go out with me sometime."

"I'd love to. I'm free on Saturday night but I have a concert first, but since I've seen you at all the other ones, I guess you know that."

She smiled again and disappeared with her group leaving Cloud alone to drink in all that had happened.

"She said…she had noticed me before," he whispered to himself, a goofy grin spreading across his face.


	2. The Pursuit of Happiness

**In the End**

**Chapter One**

Is that...?

Zack did a double-take, squinting his eyes to try and get a proper look at his target. Long, black hair, slim but strong figure, it must be her. He watched through the glass window as she paid for her items and turned around again. Zack felt a sudden rush of butterflies as he looked at her face. It _was_ her. She opened the door and, after a quick look at his reflection, he moved forward.

"Tifa?"

She looked over her shoulder and stopped as soon as she saw him. Her eyes brightened in recognition and she smiled warmly.

"Hey, Zack!" she greeted, walking towards him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?"

"Great, just getting some things for Father," she said, nudging her head towards the basket in her hand. Zack nodded dumbly. What was wrong with him? Normally, he could talk to a girl easily and yet here he was, struggling for words as a drop-dead gorgeous and _single_ woman was standing in front of him. Tifa cleared her throat.

"Well I'd better be off," she said kindly, beginning to turn.

"Wait!" Zack cried, gently taking her arm. She gave him a confused look but turned around anyway. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," she answered slowly, still looking puzzled.

"I had a really good time at the ball and, just so you know, I don't often say that," he began. Tifa gave a small giggle before waiting patiently for him to continue. "And I was wondering if, maybe, you'd want to go out with me sometime?"

Tifa blinked. "Wow," she said, her cheeks reddening a little. "I'm flattered, really! But..."

"But," Zack repeated with a sigh, unable to hide his disappointment.

"It's just my father, he's very strict about this sort of thing," she explained. "I'm sorry."

"Right," Zack mumbled before forcing a smile. "Never mind then. Maybe I'll see you around." She nodded sadly as he turned around. He could feel her eyes on him as he walked away but he commanded himself not to turn around and look at her again. But he couldn't help himself and he looked over his shoulder. She was still standing where he had left her, watching him. Seeing him looking towards her, she raised her hand in a timd, sad wave. And, as he turned away again he was overcome with the fear that, the image of her standing in the middle of a crowded market place, vulnerable and filled with regret but still incredably beautiful, would be the last image he would have of her.

And he couldn't live with that.

* * *

He sighed hopelessly as he stared at the millions of flower displays in the window. How was he supposed to decide what she would like? Did she even like flowers? He shook his head. Of course she did! All women love flowers...don't they? What if she didn't? What if she never spoke to him again because of it?

"Cloud you are being an idiot," he muttered to himself, gaining an odd look from the woman who just walked past him. Well, good thing her opinion doesn't matter, he thought as he turned back to the display. Maybe he could get a mix. There was bound to be at least one that she'd like out of that. And even if there wasn't, she didn't seem like the type to throw a tantrum about anything, much less about a bunch of flowers.

The little doorbell chimed brightly as he opened the door but the young woman at the desk hardly spared him a glance as she spoke on the phone and doodled on the notebook in front of her. Cloud moved to the flowers on his right and read the label. Lilies. Lilies were popular right? He picked out a bright white one from the back of the pot, checking to make sure that it wasn't damaged at all. Satisfied with the flower he turned and views the other displays, trying to decide what would go well with a lily.

The girl was still on the phone but, in Cloud's opinion, picking these flowers was more important than catching up on gossip. He moved towards the desk and cleared his throat. She glanced up at him through her dark bangs before looking back down at the picture that she was in the middle of drawing.

"Yeah, I know. It's so unfair! It's not like materia is even that expensive right?"

"Excuse me," Cloud said politely. She held up a finger.

"Uh-huh, it's crazy. And why should I have to suffer Scarlet's bragging?"

"Excuse me," Cloud repeated, his fists clenching a little in irritation.

"Sorry," she said into the phone before putting a hand over the mouthpiece. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?" she snapped before going back to the conversation. Cloud blinked and read her name tag.

"Alright then _Yuffie_," he muttered, turning around. "I won't pay for this then!" He held the flower up as he walked out of the door. As the door began to shut again, he heard a sharp gasp.

"Hey! Come back here you spiky-headed jerk!"

* * *

"Hey, Seph!"

The silver-haired man looked up from his desk as Zack walked in. He put down his pen and folded his arms before looking at the First Class Solider expectantly. Zack gave a sloppy salute that would have earned him severe punishment had it been anybody else.

"Could you do me a favour?" he asked. Sephiroth raised an elegant silver eyebrow coolly.

"Well, that depends on what it involves."

"I need to get an address of someone who is going to start working here - Leiutenant Lockhart?"

"What buisness do you have with the Leiutenant?"

"Well, he has this daughter and..."

"Oh no," Sephiroth cut him off with a groan, hiding his face in his hands. Zack blinked as Sephiroth looked up at him, his bright green eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I am not about to give out an address of an admired Leiutenant just so that you can sleep with his daughter and never call her again."

"But Seph,"

"Do you remember Captain Palmer's wife Zachary?" The General asked as if he hadn't heard the beginning of Zack's protests.

"That was totally different! It's not like that pile of lard would have been much good in bed anyway!"

"And Leiutenant Heidegger's wife? President Shinra's girlfriend, which, by the way, you are lucky he never found out about. And of course there is..."

"Okay, I get your point," Zack snapped. "But this really is different Seph! I like this girl and I have to see her again. Please Seph, help me out!" he begged, clasping his hands together and putting on his best pleading face. The General rolled his eyes and pushed the button to switch on his computer.

"I swear Zachary Fair that if this girl turns out to be just another conquest I will personally castrate you."

* * *

"Hey! I'll just be a minute okay?" Aeris called before she was surrounded by fans again. She smiled kindly and signed all the papers that were thrust her way until that big bodyguard, Barret, practically shoved them aside. He glanced down at the bouquet in his hand critically. After a tyrade of insults, Cloud had managed to get Yuffie to help him pick flowers by offering to buy her a materia. Of course, she never stated what materia she wanted so Cloud was going to buy the cheapest one he could find and then move house in case she wanted revenge.

They had decided on making the lily the centerpiece and make a ring of pink roses and sunflowers around it. Cloud had to admit that, despite his little knowledge in plants, it did look a rather impressive display. He watched as Aeris dismissed Barret and her other bodyguards before walking up to him. She pointed to the flowers, her eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Are those for me? They're gorgeous!" she gasped, accepting the gift as he held them out to her. "Thank you, I love flowers!" She held the bouquet up to her nose and sniffed softly, a smile spreading across her face.

"I chose the right ones then?" he asked hesitantly. Her smile widened.

"Definately, they're perfect."

"Well, if you're ready to go. I was thinking that you would be hungry after the concert and I know of this really nice restaurant in Wal Market."

"Sounds good to me," Aeris answered, "But um, aren't you forgetting something?" Cloud looked down and around himself nervously before casting her a puzzled look.

"Am I?"

"I don't know your name, silly!"

"Oh!" Cloud answered, blushing at his idiotic mistake. "I'm Cloud Strife."

"That's better," she teased as she tossed her bangs out of her eyes and held out her arm for Cloud to link up with her. "So, Cloud, what do you do?"

"I'm training in the army. I'm hoping to become a First Class someday."

"Really? You don't hear of many people making it into First Class," Aeris mused. "But I think you could do it Cloud. If you put the effort in of course!"

"Thanks. The army is the only career I've ever wanted," he replied. "I guess it's the same with you and singing huh?"

"Well, yes and no," she answered slowly. "I love singing and when I was little I did want to become a singer. But the thing I wanted to do most of all was to sell flowers."

"Why didn't you?"

"My mother and I were in a bit of a money problem to put it mildly. Flowers, however attractive they are in Midgar, just wouldn't make us the money we needed on time. So, I became a singer instead and since then our money problems have been solved."

"Well, maybe now you could start selling flowers."

"Maybe but there's nowhere to grow them in Midgar," she replied sadly.

"There is," Cloud said and Aeris looked at him in bewilderment. They came to a stop and Cloud pointed. "Over in Sector Five, there's an abandoned church and the flowers there have no problem growing. I go there sometimes to think. It's my place, you know?"

"Could you show me?" Aeris asked, unable to hide her excitement for a moment before she remembered her manners. "If you don't mind sharing your special place that is."

Cloud smiled. "Since it's you," he answered with mock annoyance.

* * *

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Tifa asked her father as she sat up and switched off the television. He looked up at her over his large, round glasses and gave a warm smile.

"Yes please sweetheart," he replied.

Tifa uncurled herself from her seat and made her way down the hall into the kitchen, humming a song as she poured water into the kettle. It was only once it started boiling that she recognised the song as the one she and Zack had danced to at the ball. She sighed softly as she pulled the curtains shut and brushed the hair out of her face.

She gave a small shiver as she opened the cupboard above her and pulled out two white mugs, setting them down on the countertop. "It's definately getting colder," she muttered to herself as she opened the fridge to get out the milk. Closing the fridge again with her hip, she put the teabags into the cups just as the kettle clicked off. As she began to pour the water, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she called as she heard her father stirring in the sitting room. She put the kettle back before walking to the front door and unlocking it. She gasped in surprise as she stared into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Hey, Tifa."

"Zack? What are you...how did you...?"

"Sorry to turn up out of the blue like this but, I need to speak to your father. It's very important," Zack said. Tifa continued to gape like a fish for a couple of seconds before she came to her senses and moved aside to let him in.

"I'm making some tea, would you like one?" she asked.

"Yes please. Black with one sugar."

"Right," she replied before leading him into the sitting room. "Father, this is Zack Fair from ShinRa. He says he needs to speak with you," she explained before leaving the room to get the tea. Zack saluted but the man simply waved his hand in dismissal.

"So Mister Fair, how may I help you?"

Zack took a deep breath. "Well Sir, I met your daughter at this year's Soldier's Dance and find that she is a very admirable woman. I was hoping that, with your permission Sir, I would be able to take her out to dinner sometime," he said before quickly adding, "Sir."

"You wish to take my daughter out to dinner?" the Leiutenant repeated, taking off his glasses and peering at Zack through narrowed brown eyes as if trying to spot anything that he could use against the Soldier. Zack remainded standing straight and staring ahead of him, willing himself not to speak back. After a moment, the Leiutenant llooked away and leaned back in his seat just as Tifa re-entered the room with a tray carrying the cups of tea and some cake. Sensing that she had interrupted something, she cast a puzzled look between Zack and her father.

"This young man has come for you my dear," her father said. Tifa blinked.

"Me?" she repeated, looking towards Zack in astonishment.

"I must say I appreciate you coming here and asking my permission Mister Fair, and you _seem _like a good man so I will allow you to take Tifa out," he said but before Zack could smile, he continued. "But, I want to set some rules first."

"Sir," Zack complied.

"There will be absolutely no sexual contact between you, she is to come back for midnight and you are not to do anything illegal. If you stick to these rules I'll let you continue dating Tifa. Is that clear, Fair?"

"Yes Sir," Zack replied. The Leiutenant smiled for the first time and despite his tough appearance, Zack thought it was a rather warm smile. He turned to Tifa who seemed completely stunned at the whole incident. "Is Thursday good enough for you?" he asked. She looked back at him and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Thursday is great."

* * *

"Here we are," Cloud said as he pushed open the large oak doors. Aeris stepped up beside him, hands clasped in anticipation. He moved his hand, signalling for her to go through. She was met with the traditional church scene - stain-glass windows, stone walls, large pillars holding up the roof but the thing she noticed most was the strong smell of flowers.

It was impossible to miss them, a bright blob of yellow and white standing out amongst the dull grey walls. She gasped happily and ran down the aisle to admire them properly. Cloud watched her with amusement, following at a slowe pace. She looked around her with delight before her gaze fell on him and she smiled.

"Cloud, this place is beautiful! Thank you for showing it to me!"

"It's no big deal," he answered with a shrug. Aeris shook her head and stepped towards him.

"No, it is! You said yourself, this is _your_ place. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"You can come here anytime you want," he insisted. "You know, to get away from the limelight for a while. Nobody ever comes here."

"Really? You wouldn't mind me coming to tend to the flowers?" she asked. Cloud shook his head with a smile. She grinned. "Are you double-sure because once I have your permission I'll hardly ever leave here!" Cloud chuckled slightly.

"In that case I'm one hundred percent sure," he grinned before locking eyes with her and giving her a serious look. "Anything to spend more time with you."

* * *


	3. Love's Path

**In the End**

**Chapter Two**

Tifa looked in the mirror for the seventh time in one minute, pushing her hair out of her face once more before looking at her watch nervously. There was still five minutes until Zack was due to come for her to go on their date but Tifa felt like she had already been waiting for years. She pulled out her lipgloss and added another coat, smacking her lips together and inspecting her reflection again.

The sound of the doorbell caused her to jump and she looked at her watch again. She grabbed her little black bag and left her room, careful to not trip in her heels as she walked down the stairs. She stopped dead as the front door came into view and her father stepped aside to let Zack in. He was dressed in a smart black shirt and dark jeans, with smart black shoes peeking out the bottom. Regaining her composure, Tifa hurried to the bottom of the stairs and Zack greeted her with a charming grin.

"Seven o clock on the dot," he replied, winking. "How about that?" Tifa smiled in response.

"Great."

"You're ready now right?"

Tifa gave a nod. She slipped her hand into his and gave her father a wave with her free hand before grabbing her coat. Closing the door gently behind them, Tifa stopped for a minute while she buttoned her coat up. When she was done, she smiled and linked arms with Zack as they set off down the road.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, there's a few choices, I thought I'd better look up a few in case you were allergic to anything. Anyway, they're all in Wal Market so we're heading that way. You've got a choice between a new Wutaian restuarant, The Chocobo Hut or that Junon place, but I've heard that place isn't doing as good recently so maybe we should just stick with the first two."

"Wutaian is fine by me," Tifa replied. "I couldn't bare eating a chocobo!" she added, pulling an uneasy face. Zack 'hmmed' in agreement.

"I suppose it's no different to farming cattle and stuff though."

"Yeah, I guess but chocobos are so much cuter than cows!"

"Well thats not fair on the cow is it?" Zack replied, sticking his tongue out playfully. Tifa swatted him with her free arm.

"Don't be cheeky," she scolded playfully. "Or I'll tell my Daddy on you," she said with a giggle.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Aeris' mother said slowly as her daughter handed her a cup of tea and then took a sip of her own. "While I was away, you got kissed by some guy, you went out with said guy and have now decided you are going to sell flowers?"

"Pretty much," Aeris replied cheerfully, taking another sip of her tea. Her mother shook her head and moved into the dining room.

"I need to sit down," she muttered, collapsing into a chair. Aeris followed her through and took a seat opposite her.

"Cloud is a really nice guy!"

"He kissed you when you two don't know each other!"

"Well, okay," Aeris sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "But it was kind of romantic...and besides he's a good kisser," she added teasingly. Her mother groaned and collapsed onto the table, muttering incoherantly. Aeris suppressed a giggle and straightened up, running a finger along the rim of her cup. "No, in all seriousness, he is a really good guy!"

Her mother looked up, with a ghost of a smile, "Aeris, you and I both know I've never been able to stop you doing what you want. Once you have your mind set on something..." she finished with a wave of her hand. Aeris smiled it before answering,

"I know."

"That's a nice flower in your hair," her mother commented, after staring at her daughter for a minute. Aeris' hand moved up, giving the yellow flower a tentative stroke, unable to hide the smile on her face.

"Cloud gave it to me," she replied. "It's from his place," she added, staring into the distance dreamily. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"His place? Do you mean his house?"

"No, his place," Aeris answered, snapping back to reality. "The Church in Sector Five Slums. It's the only place in Midgar where the flowers grow. He said this flower was like me - bright, beautiful and able to make everyone smile." Her cheeks reddened a little and the smile returned. She could feel eyes staring at her but she didn't care, too lost in remembering that moment.

"How romantic," her mother said with a knowing smile. Aeris didn't hear her.

* * *

"Well hello Mr Fair," the hostess greeted warmly, though she only gave Tifa the briefest of glances. "Your table is this way," she added, gesturing them to follow. Tifa glanced her up and down, noting that she was deliberately swinging her hips as she walked directly in front of Zack's eyes. She felt her fists clench slightly, her nails digging into Zack's skin and causing him to glance at her in concern.

"Here we are," the hostess said. "May I get you drinks?" She looked directly at Zack when she asked.

"Just water for me thanks," Tifa said, forcing a smile.

"Yeah water's fine," Zack added as he took the menu and opened it. The hostess' smile fell slightly.

"Are you sure? We have plenty of beers on offer at the moment." Zack glanced up at her, taking in her sleek blonde hair, heavy make-up and her tight top that showed off her cleavage shamelessly. Tifa watched silently.

"Water is fine, thank you," he replied. "And by the way,change the top - people will think you're a slut otherwise." The pencil snapped in her fingers and she inhaled sharply.

"Fine! I'll bring your water to you in a moment, _sir_!" She stalked off, her boots thudding angrily across the floor.

"I've got the feeling she's going to pour that over your head," Tifa stated, smirking as she opened her menu. Zak simply grinned.

"Well good. I need to cool down, being so hot and all," he winked. "Ow!" he added sharply in reply to Tifa's playful kick.

The hostess came back and Zack visably fliched as he heard the thudding boots approaching. Tifa held the menu up to her face, her body shaking with the effort of holding her laughter. The waitress slammed the glasses on the table, causing some of the liquid to spill over onto the tablecloth. Zack gave an audible sigh of relief, causing Tifa to let out a choked laugh.

"Are you ready to order then?" the hostess asked in a bored tone, holding the pen to her pad and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, erm..." Zack replied, hurriedly scanning his menu.

"I'll have the Special please," Tifa said. The woman scribbled it down.

"Salad?" she asked, finally giving Tifa her attention but only because she was dragging her eyes down her body, raising an eyebrow as she passed her stomach and hips.

"Hey!" Zack snapped, starting to stand up but Tifa held a hand up.

"No thank you, just pile the chips on there!" she said with a wide smile. "I'll need plenty of energy for later after all," she added, throwing a wink at Zack before looking back up at the hostess. The waitress stared back in complete shock for a moment until Zack's voice snapped her out of it.

"Yeah I might just have the same," he said hasitly, shoving the menus into the woman's arms. She gave a huff of annoyance and stalked off, muttering something about teaching people lessons. Zack let out a drawn out whistle before leaning over, giving Tifa his most charming smile. "So, what are we doing later?" he asked. Tifa sipped her water before leaning to meet Zack half-way in the table...

"Well," she started, staring into Zack's eyes. "according to her, we're going home to have loads of sex. But really you're going to be a gentleman and walk me home."

"I like her idea of the night better," Zack teased. Tifa blushed and aimed a playful slap at his head, which Zack dodged easily with a chuckle.

* * *

Aeris' eyes snapped open suddenly and for a moment, she stared into the darkness, unsure of what had awoken her. Then she heard it again, a soft tap against her window as if someone was knocking softly to wake her. She frowned and pulled back the covers, shivering as the cool night air hit her bare arms. She grabbed her dressing gown, wrapping it tightly around her body before making her way to the window. Pulling the curtains apart, she peered out, her eyes catching a figure dressed in black standing just a couple of metres away. Frowning, she pushed the window open and hugged her dressing gown tightly around her as the night breeze hit her.

"Who's there?" she called softly.

"Aeris?"

"Cloud? What in the name of Gaia are you doing here?" she asked, watching as his figure stepped closer until he was recognisable.

"I need to talk to you!" he replied. Aeris blinked.

"At 4 in the morning? Honestly, I can't see what is so important that couldn't..."

"I'm leaving."

The statement cut Aeris off suddenly and she blinked again, a frown returning to her features. For a moment, she stared at him in shocked silence before she shook her head and forced a laugh. Cloud didn't laugh.

"You're what?" she asked, unable to push away the feeling of abandonment from her body. Cloud was silent for a second, as he kicked the ground aimlessly.

"I have to go to training with the army. I don't know how long it will take."

"But we've only just started seeing each other!" she argued. "You can't leave now!"

"I have to go! It's my job, Aeris. And it's not like I'm going to war. It's a training exercise! I'll be back."

Aeris slammed the window shut and forcefully shut the curtains. Cloud watched helplessly as her light went out and he let out a sigh. He had barely been with Aeris for a fortnight and he'd already messed it up. He turned to walk home when he heard the lock turning and looked back to see Aeris stepping out. He frowned, noticing she was shivering as she turned to quietly shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing? You'll freeze!" he hissed, starting to take his jacket off and run towards her. Aeris looked at him with a stubborn look in her eyes.

"I don't care," she said before throwing her arms around him and pulling him close to her. Stunned for a second, Cloud wobbled slightly from the force of her embrace but as he recovered, his arms snaked around her waist and pulled the bottom of his jacket up to wrap around the both of them. Aeris let her head rest on his shoulder, listening gently to his heart beating against her own and she let her eyes drift shut. While she had had boyfriends in the past but none of them had made her feel as secure and loved as Cloud did whenever he looked at, or held her. Cloud was unlike any man she had ever known, a man capable of fighting almost anything, yet too vulnerable in mind to do so. The almost school-boy shyness Cloud had made Aeris smile warmly everytime.

"Cloud..." she whispered, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he replied just as softly, his hand moving to play with her hair.

"I'll be waiting."


	4. With or Without You

**In the End**

**Chapter Three**

Elmyra yawned loudly as she reached the bottom of the stairs and reached for the light. She jumped as she saw a figure appear at the dining table but her shock turned into a concerned frown as she saw Aeris sitting with her head in her hands, staring blankly ahead of her.

"Dear, what are you doing sitting in the dark?" she asked with a bemused chuckle. Aeris didn't answer, she didn't even blink. The laughter died from Elmyra's face and she put a tentative hand on her daughter's shoulder. Aeris didn't flinch, her eyes still focussed on the wall in front of her. Elmyra's free hand went to Aeris hair, running it soothingly through the curls. "Whatever's the matter?"

"Cloud," Aeris said suddenly. "He's gone."

"Gone?"

"He had to go somewhere with the army."

"Is he fighting somewhere?" Elmyra asked in surprise. She thought soldiers had to be eighteen before being sent to the front line and Cloud, according to Aeris, was just a few days off his seventeenth. Aeris shook her head.

"No, it's training," she replied. "But he doesn't know how long he'll be away for."

"He'll be back before you know it, sweetheart. And I'm sure he'll write to you," her mother said with a smile, running her hand through Aeris' hair once more before standing up straight. "Now, will I put the kettle on?"

She moved towards the kitchen but was stopped by a sudden knock on the door. Aeris' head jerked up and she stared at the door. Elmyra frowned and moved forward, opening the door a little. A man turned to face her, his hair lying in all directions underneath a dark brown hat. He held his hands behind his back the whole time.

"Miss Gainsborough?" he enquired with a smile far too cheerful for the time of day. Elmyra blinked before shaking her head.

"No, I'm Mrs Gainsborough," she replied. "May I help you though?"

The man's smile never faded as he brought his hands in front of him and held out a bouquet of flowers in front of Elmyra's face. The sudden movement caused Elmyra to step back a little and collide with Aeris who had just appeared to see what was happening.

"Is this Miss Gainsborough then?" the man asked, looking at Aeris. She nodded, a confused frown appearing on her face.

"Who? What?" she stammered, reaching for the flowers. Between the yellow daffodils, purple tulips and pink roses, she found a small white card. She pulled it out and flipped it open. It simply said:

_Love, Cloud. xx_

Aeris smiled, pressing the card and the bouquet close to her heart. Her mother watched her, a smile of her own appearing as she gently shut the door and shook her head. "She's got it bad," she murmured to herself in amusement.

* * *

Zack whistled cheerfully, earning a few bemused glances from the people he passed on the way to Sephiroth's office. He only stopped his tune as he felt a slight vibration against his leg and he pulled his mobile out of his pocket flipping it open. A smile spread across his face as his phone vibrated again, Tifa's name appearing on the screen. He pressed the green button and held the device to his ear.

"Hey!" he greeted, stopping and leaning against the wall.

_"Hi!"_ she replied cheerfully._ "Thanks for last night! I had such a great time!"_

"No problem. I assure you it won't be the last time!" he answered seductively. Tifa giggled on the other end before speaking again.

_"Well I hope not. Look, this may be really forward of me but...my cousin is getting married on Saturday...and, well, I was hoping you would go with me as my partner?"_ Zack could hear her suck in her breath nervously and he grinned.

"Wow! You're right, it is a little forward," he began but didn't get to finish as he heard Tifa tut.

_"I knew it! Just ignore me."_

"Tifa..."

_"Don't know what I was thinking."_

"Tifa?"

_"So stupid to..."_

"Tifa!"

_"Yeah?"_

"I didn't say I wouldn't go. I was just teasing you!" Zack explained, trying to hold in his laughter. Tifa was silent for a few seconds.

_"Oh,"_ she stated dumbly and Zack smiled, thinking that she was most certainly blushing right now. _"Hey! Don't you dare laugh at me!"_ she added suddenly but Zack could pick up the playfulness in her voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" he replied as seriously as he could. "Listen Teef, I'm going to have to go. I have to go and see Sephiroth. I'll call you tonight okay?"

_"Okay. I'll speak to you then! Bye!"_

Zack smiled as he shut his phone and put it back into his pocket. He resumed his whistling as he turned the corner and stopped at the second door on his left, giving a cheerful knock and leaning casually against the doorframe until he heard Sephiroth grant him entry. The General looked up in bewilderment as Zack approached his desk. He raised an eyebrow and put down his pen. Pressing this hands together, he surveyed the younger male over the tips of his fingers.

"And what, may I ask, has gotten you into such a good mood?" he enquired. Zack sat down in the vacant chair and his grin grew.

"I was out with Tifa last night," he replied simply. Sephiroth's eyebrow raised a little and Zack quickly added "And before you ask, no we didn't sleep together!"

"My my, Zackary. In that case, I must ask again, what is making you so cheerful?" Sephiroth teased. The ravenette simply stuck out his tongue.

"Are we having a meeting or not?"

"You are hardly acting like you are in a meeting," the silver-haired man replied, averting his eyes to where Zack had his feet crossed on his desk. The younger male rolled his eyes and put his feet down. "Good, now, I need you to travel out to Junon for me and help supervise the training there. The current First Class was injured fighting a wild beast on the way to the base." Zack frowned.

"And how long am I to be there for?" he asked uncertainly.

"Well training usually takes three weeks," the General replied. "They were due to start on Monday. So you will have to get there on Saturday so you can introduce yourself and get to know the cadets." Zack stared in response, swallowing thickly. Going on Saturday meant he would have to abandon Tifa. And then hve to go another three weeks without her. Sephiroth tilted his head to the side when Zack didn't reply. "Zachary, there is nobody else available to do this. If you don't go, training will be cancelled and these cadets will be turfed out of ShinRa until next year. Do you want that on your conscience?"

Zack scowled. "No," he said eventually, stubbornly looking away from Sephiroth.

The General didn't notice, already going back to his notes so Zack took his cue to get up and leave. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him he leaned his head against it and let out a long breath. What had started out as a brilliant day had quickly become a disaster. With a heavy heart, he pulled out his phone, flipped it open and dialled Tifa's number.

_"Hey! I thought you were going to phone later on!"_ Tifa answered, though her voice showed that she really didn't mind him calling at this time. Zack sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, me too," he murmured. "Listen, Tifa, something's came up."

_"Oh?"_

"Yeah, I have to go to Junon and train the new cadets. I leave on Saturday."

_"I see." _Silence followed and for a brief second, Zack wondered if Tifa was still there. "_How long?"_ she said eventually.

"Three weeks," he replied sadly. "I'm sorry Tifa."

"_Don't be silly Zack. It's your job,"_ she answered but Zack could hear the sadness in her voice. She must have noticed herself because she added. "_Three weeks isn't that long. And you can make it up to me when you get back!" _she teased. Zack smiled slightly.

"Oh I definately will," he said.

_"Be careful Zack."_

"I will, I promise," he said. "Bye Tifa." He hung up and put the phone in his pocket before heading down to his room to start packing.


End file.
